A vehicle gateway tracks the parameters of the vehicle and transmits it to a central server so the vehicle can be tracked. A fleet manager may deploy vehicle gateways in its fleet vehicles so that it can track the location of each vehicle in its fleet. The fleet manager may have access to a user interface to view the location of its fleet vehicles. In addition, the fleet manager may manually draw a geofence on a map so that a geofence crossing event is logged. In this respect, a geofence is geospatial boundary that may be defined on a coordinate system. A geofence may be visualized on a map.
As described in further detail below, the present disclosure recognizes that there are several drawbacks to the manual creation of geofences. The creation of manual geofences requires significant human input and judgment. Moreover, a manually created geofence might not align with real world results. The present disclosure addresses these issues as well as other issues.